


Tear It Apart

by t0bemadeofglass



Series: Number One Crush [4]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Dom!Steve, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Spanking, sub!Nat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha knew all those lessons she'd given Steve about how to give orders would come in handy one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear It Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, another update! Hope you enjoy it--this is the first time I've ever written anything with the D/s idea in mind, so I hope I did it justice!

To be quite honest this was a new experience for Natasha, too, not just the being tied up so tightly that she could not get out, but having Steve loom over her like he was, his eyes gleaming even in the dark.  She’d only gotten brief glimpses, tastes of what he’d be like when he was in complete power like this and, well, she was glad it was as heady for him as it was for her.  The growing wetness between her thighs was testimony enough to that.  She shifted once more, watching as he drew closer and sat next to her on the bed.  The collar in his hands was heavy leather, she should know having picked it out for herself, and she felt herself swallow hard as he moved to clip it around her throat.  

“There.  You’re mine now.”  She shivered at the possessive growl his voice took on.  She was so glad they’d started with exploring his military kink first as it would have prepared him for what she’d asked him to do that evening.  She’d only ever played the dominant, and had showed him just how she did it, with harsh words and harsher punishments, but the rewards were that much sweeter when given out.  He’d been nearly in tears by the end of it, both cheeks red from where she’d slapped him and chest a battleground of scratches.  He’d been quick to adopt the submissive tone, though beneath it all she sensed that his excitement wasn’t entirely at what she was doing to him but how he could do the same to her.  

Another shiver rippled up her spine and she heard his quick intake of breath at the movement.  One of his hands trailed down from where he’d clasped the collar shut to trail its way down to her breasts.  He took one of her nipples and pinched it hard between his thumb and pointer finger.  “What was that?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Yes, sir, what?”  Yes, the military kink had definitely been the right place to start and she gasped as he loosened his hold, spreading pleasure through her breast that pooled in her belly as she muttered: “Yes, sir, I’m all yours.”  

“Good girl,” he murmured as he leaned down to take the nipple of her other breast in his mouth, lavishing it with his tongue.  His eyes stayed locked on hers and as she started to squirm he warned her to stay perfectly still.  His eyes promised what would happen if she didn’t and Nat could barely contain herself.  

Maybe she should--.

No.  He might take an immediate disobeyment of orders as her not wanting to play, and oh how she didn’t want him to get that idea.  If he stopped then she might explode with frustration.  They’d been apart for a week, Natasha having been on a mission for the first half, and Steve for the second.  By the time they’d both met up again it had been a hard clash of lips and teeth and wills as he’d slammed her up against the wall and brought her to this bed.  Fifteen minutes later and there she was, tied up and biting on her bottom lip to keep herself from crying out or moving.  It was hell; the chafing of the rope bit against her wrist, the pain a direct contrast to the lovely pleasure Steve was giving her breasts, and as he worked one of his hands had slid its way over her pale, smooth skin to her slit, already wet and ready for him.  He murmured a laugh at that, eyes bright when he pulled away for a moment.  It was all Natasha could do to keep herself from crying out in displeasure.  

“You really like this, don’t you?”  

For a moment she saw his hope and desire to please her, burning so bright in his eyes she thought she might go blind from it all.  

“Yes, sir. I do.  I like everything you do to me.”  She offered him a smile and he pressed his lips to hers before pressing one finger immediately inside her.  She couldn’t help the convulsion that rocked her hips into his hand, and before the moan could leave her throat he’d pulled himself away.  

“Natasha.”  His voice grew dark, the playful, curious aspect gone.  That was a Dom voice, deep and authoritative and it made her so proud she thought she might shed tears for having taught him so well.  Or maybe that was from the first slap that landed on her backside, Steve having flipped her over onto her side.  She let out a cry of shocked pain but Steve’s facade never once faltered.  

Good for him.  

“You disobeyed me, didn’t you Natasha?”  When she didn’t immediately respond, still reeling from the shock at what he’d done, he grabbed her chin in his hand and twisted her so that she could look at him.  His gaze had narrowed, but she focused on the slight flush rising in his cheeks, the way his lips parted as he panted, the glaze over his stunning blue eyes.  Good, he liked this as much as she did.  

“Yes, I did sir.”  She managed to make it sound like a whimper.  It was only half faked as he brought his hand down on her other cheek, the pain rippling up the muscle.  Oh, he had been paying attention to when she’d been doing it to him as the pain diffused through her nerves rather than concentrating on one place.  She’d have to hear him more tricks after this, there was so much she wanted to try.  

“I’m going to punish you for that.  Do you understand why?”

“Because I was bad, sir.”  She did her best to sound contrite and he smirked.  

“Yes.  You’ve been very bad.  I’m going to give you ten on each cheek and you’re going to count.  Don’t lose track, and don’t you dare move.”  He said, loosening the ropes on her legs so he could slip her ankles out.  She let him position her on her front, her backside rising as he moved underneath her hips so that she was over his knee, her arms crossed above her and her face turned to the side to avoid suffocating on the pillow.  No way did she want to miss--.

“One.” She gasped, eyes wide.  Oh, shit.  That was a lot harder than she’d thought, but still the pain was perfectly spread so that her skin felt like the smallest of needles was pricking it, the sensation delectable and terrible at the same time.  She’d often relished the balance between the pain and pleasure, often doing her best to make sure whomever was the lucky bastard enough to have her got what he was there for so she could get what she needed.  Steve, it turned out, had mastered the same mindset.  

She made it through all ten for each cheek before he twisted her back onto her front.  Throughout the whole thing she could feel him hard and pressing into her thigh.  

Thank God he enjoyed it.  

Looking up at him, she watched as he stood and started to strip.  As he worked off his belt his eyes found hers and he broke character for the first time, eyes pleading to see if she was still alright.  She just smiled.  

“Thank you, sir.  That punishment was necessary and very fulfilling,” she simpered, batting her eyelashes as she gazed up at him.  

The mask was back on as he smirked and dropped his pants, his cock red and angry and practically dripping with his excitement.  Natasha licked her lips slowly as she watched it.  “You’re welcome.  Do you promise to be a good girl?” He asked as he moved to position himself between her legs, leaving one free so he might position it as he chose.  

“Yes, sir, I do.”  She said, bobbing her head and watching as he lined the head of his cock up with her slit.  Oh God, please don’t let him stop.  

Before he pushed in he reached out and grabbed her chin once more, tipping her head forward so she was slightly uncomfortable. “You will not come until I say so.  If you do I will be very disappointed.  You’re allowed to say sir, yes, and please only, and you will not move from where I position you.  Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”  She smiled.  What a fast learner.  Any other thoughts of hers were cut off as he pushed into her quickly, making her eyes bug and her breath catch in her throat.  She loved it when he did that.  

He picked up a quick pace, the snap of his hips against hers making a filthy sound as the skin slapped against one another, filtered over only by Natasha’s cries for him.  Her hands were clenched, nails biting into the soft skin of her palms as she closed her eyes and laid back down.  A hand in her hair brought her back up and back to looking into Steve’s eyes.  

“Don’t you dare look away,” he growled, mouth slightly slack.  “Don’t. You. Dare.”  

“Yes, sir,” she whined, and from then on forced herself to remain sitting up as far as she could, watching the way he sank into her as though they were made for one another.  They might as well have been.  She whined and whimpered, wishing she could wrap her legs around him but loving how powerless she felt.  It was perfect.  He grabbed the back of her freed thigh and started to push it closer to her body, using it as leverage to push deeper into her.  She was keening for him at that point, worrying away at her bottom lip, and when he worked his thumb on her clit she nearly came right then and there.  The only thing sticking in her brain was how he would punish her.  Pain she could take, compartmentalize, but so could he, and when she’d Dommed for him she’d stopped halfway through to make him beg for forgiveness when he came early.  

No way in hell was she doing that.  

So she rode it out, reminding herself not to move her hips as his continued to meet hers, their skin pressed flush together and his name nearly on her lips.  For how long he fucked her she couldn’t tell.  He switched their positions more than once, taking her from behind while she was on her hands and knees, and then forcing her to lay flat with her thighs pressed hard together so she could feel every damn inch of him as he pushed slowly into her.  She whined then, about to beg for him to finish when his hips began to stutter, his pace becoming less uniformed.  

“Sir, please.  Please, please,” she begged.  She needed this as badly as he did, her orgasm having hung around the edges as he all but buried her into the mattress.  She repeated the word as he picked up speed, emboldened by her need.  

“What’s my name?” He demanded, grabbing a fistful of her hair to pull her head back and sink his teeth onto her neck.  More than once he bit into the collar and growled, punctuating it with a particularly hard thrust, as if he was marking her physically.  In fact she was sure he’d practically branded his teeth marks into her neck with how hard he’d bitten down and sucked.  She’d have some explaining to do tomorrow.  

“Sir--ahh.”  

He’d stopped immediately and she couldn’t take it.  No, no way!  She was so close, and so was he, and that mean that she--no.  This wasn’t happening.  

“What’s. My damn name?” He growled into her ear.  “Tell me!”

“Steve!” She cried out, and he pulled out only to ram into her harder, the bedframe creaking louder than it had before.  In the back of her mind she hoped they didn’t break it.  

“Say it again,” he growled, picking up speed once more.  The name became a prayer on her lips, repeated in reverance time and time again as he grew closer to his orgasm.  She finally let go when she felt him go still above her, emptying himself into her in a gush of warm come.  She whined his name as her gaze went white, the orgasm rushing over her with the sound of waves crashing, mingled with her name on his lips.  It had never sounded sweeter than in that moment, when he was so sweet and loving and was kissing her shoulders as if nothing had happened.  

She was untied and laying beside him in the next few minutes, cuddled against his chest as one of his hands ran absently through her hair.  

“Good?”  He sounded unsure, a little worried, and he was gnawing at his bottom lip with worry when she looked up at him.  She smiled and leaned up to kiss him, taking the lip into her own mouth and sucking.  

“If you make me wait a week before you do that again, I’ll be the one tying you up to have my way with you.  Understood?”

His grin and quiet chuckle against her lips was enough to promise her he did.  

 


End file.
